


Palabras no escuchadas...dolor eterno

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deathfic, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace días que ocurrió aquello, hace días que, aunque el sol esté mas radiante que nunca y el aire sople y acaricie con cariño mi rostro, no sonrío…no siento…no amo.</p><p> Todo empezó, o terminó, aquella vez que nos encontramos después de tres largos años.</p><p>  “…Te amo…”</p><p> -¿Q-qué dijiste?- </p><p>No lo creo.</p><p> -Sasuke…yo lo...-   No pude terminar la frase antes de escuchar un ruido en seco y un ardor punzante de la nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabras no escuchadas...dolor eterno

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicado el 11/09/09 en mi cuenta de Amor Yaoi, escrito años antes de ver la luz, re-editado el 19/02/12 en la misma página. 
> 
> Inspirado en mis propias y trágicas alucinaciones mentales, resultado del especial 51-52 de Shippuden (en su momento, claro, hace unos cuantos años, el primero de todos mis fics) desde antes y hasta ahora, Naruto sigue siendo de Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Yo solo tengo potestad sobre éste fiasco de fic en un intento de volverlo presentable. Espero valga algún review ^u^

  Hace días que ocurrió aquello, hace días que, aunque el sol esté más radiante que nunca y el aire sople y acaricie con cariño mi rostro, no sonrío…no siento…no amo.

 Todo empezó, o terminó, aquella vez que nos encontramos después de tres largos años. 

 

~~

 

  Después de haberme topado contigo tras esperar tres años sin respuesta, me dices lo que quería escuchar, lo que soñaba noche tras noche y lo que alucinaba al ver tú foto….aquella que nos tomamos todos juntos, y que sustentaba la base de mi vacía esperanza.

 Me dijiste dos simples palabras, dos sonidos vocálicos que para mi representaron el mundo entero y mi felicidad.

  No supe si fueron verdad, aún ahora no estoy seguro de ello. Pudieron ser sólo palabras al azar o una simple mentira para darme una tonta ilusión. No lo sé, no lo creo….no quiero creer en esa posibilidad; esas palabras me causaron gran impacto, confusión y alegría:

 

_“…Te amo…”_

 Me lo dijiste en un tono inaudible, el hecho es que no lo pude escuchar, sólo lo supuse; no, quise imaginar lo que trataste de decirme, lo que leí en tus labios. Esa frase que hasta ese momento, creí nunca llegar a escuchar viniendo de ti. En mi confusión no pude articular bien las palabras, solo alcancé a escupir entrecortada una simple y absurda pregunta.

 

–¿Q-qué dijiste?

 

  Me miraste con ojos indescifrablemente decepcionados, como queriéndome advertir mudamente que esa fue la primera y última vez que podría escucharte esa frase.

 

 Viendo hacia tus ojos quise expresarte que si te entendí,  pero tenía miedo de estar soñando, de que al afirmar lo que oí despertaría irremediablemente y no quería que eso pasara, por eso no te lo dije y me hice el confundido. Esperando que lo repitieras.

 Quise articular palabras para demostrarte que yo también te amaba…por eso traté de disculparme.

 

–Sasuke…yo lo-

 

  No pude terminar la frase antes de escuchar un ruido en seco y un ardor punzante de la nada: era tu puño golpeando mi estómago qué me hacía escupir sangre, mientras caía al suelo cómo el idiota que siempre he sido. Solo pude, con el poco de conciencia que me quedaba, pude observar en tú rostro pequeñas gotas… o _eso_ me pareció haber visto. Malditos y crueles espejismos.

 

  Me desmayé. No reaccioné al golpe, por andar pensando demasiadas cosas a la vez no caí de la mejor manera posible de modo que golpeé la cabeza contra el piso y me quedé inconsciente. Sigo siendo distraído.

 

 Cuando logré despertar después de largas horas divagando mentalmente, vi que ya no estabas, solo divisé a Sakura-chan que se acercaba corriendo y gritando, preocupada

 

–¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?

 

 Mi intento de responderle que _sí_ me encontraba bien, era imposible ya que no podía mover ni siquiera los labios; hice un gran esfuerzo y bajé la mirada hacía mi maltrecho cuerpo, tirado sobre piedras de lo que serían las _ruinas de la guarida de la maldita serpiente,_ sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca y la herida de mi abdomen era profunda. Cuando al fin Sakura-chan se acercó lo suficiente a mí, vio mi lamentable estado y no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. De pena. De lástima. De dolor.

 

–Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Naruto? Y encima…dejarlo solo

 

  Habló entre llanto y rabia. Me cuestionaba por qué se veía tan molesta y angustiada, pero no podía hablar, me limité a mirarla queriéndole trasmitir mi duda…pasaron unos segundos y al parecer entendió mi mensaje, limpiándose un poco el rostro, confesó:

 

–Sasuke-kun se fue para no regresar nunca

 

Una punzada en el pecho en forma de presentimiento me asustó.

 

Luego me dijo con una expresión de suma tristeza:

 

–Sasuke-kun se– suspiró –se…suicidó– y siguió llorando, más amargamente que antes.

 

 No pude expresar nada pero recuerdo que las lágrimas corrieron solas y que mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente en señal de gran impresión. _Cierto era mi presentimiento._ Me abrazó con ternura mientras temblaba, tratando de calmarme. Con el shock de la noticia, logré reunir suficiente fuerza para mover mi brazo derecho y colocarlo detrás de su espalda, a modo de medio abrazo. Lloramos juntos cuál niños desconsolados…como nunca habíamos llorado en nuestras vidas.

 

~~

 

  Han pasado ya tres meses de tu partida, los especialistas ANBU lograron encontrar tu cuerpo a varios kilómetros de la guarida de Orochimaru. Tras una serie de exámenes determinaron que era cierto todo aquello que quise negar _“la causa de la muerte fue voluntaria, en pocas palabras: suicidio”_ fue lo que me dijeron hace una semana, cuando fuiste velado y enterrado en Konoha, tu aldea natal, aquella que traicionaste y despreciaste, la que te hizo sufrir sin que pudieras comprenderla. Ella siempre te estuvo esperando igual que yo…sin entender el porqué de tu adiós. ****

 Lloro en tu tumba, te coloco flores y te confieso entre dolor,  tristeza y frustración, lo que nunca te pude decir

 

–Lo siento…yo también te amo–

 

             Hasta hoy, aún ahora, no entiendo por qué hiciste eso…y nunca lo entenderé.

 Me retiro después de rezar por ti y observar tu nombre escrito en aquella piedra conmemorativa de grandes ninjas de la aldea _, porque si algo fuiste y seguirás siendo es un gran ninja._

Y mi eterno amor secreto. __


End file.
